ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Avengers Linkshell FFXIclopedia, a free-content wikipedia focusing on the hit MMORPG Final Fantasy XI, also known as FFXI. FFXIclopedia is an encyclopedia written collaboratively by its readers. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the "edit" link that appears at the top of the page. Started in March 2005, we are working on . Visit our Community Portal to find out what FFXIclopedia Community is working on and the FFXIclopedia:Editing Guide to get some editing tips. Due to overwhelming traffic on FFXIclopedia, in February 2006 the Wiki was upgraded with more storage capacity and new features. You may now use the Forums to discuss the changes to the Wiki, new features or articles you'd like to see added, or just to chat about FFXI in general. There is also a new place for you to put up your FFXI Blog and ramble on about your life in Vana'diel. Let FFXIclopedia be your one-stop shop for all things Final Fantasy XI related. Getting Started __NOEDITSECTION__ For those of you new to our FFXIclopedia, please feel free to use our site as your one-stop complete information source for all Final Fantasy XI material. This site will strive to be a veritable encyclopedia of Final Fantasy XI information. There are four ways for you to browse this site: # The easiest way is to use our Table of Contents to the left. The sysops have placed the Table of Contents on this main page to create a simple site navigation tool for you to use. # The quickest way to find what you are looking for is to use the Search box in the Navigation tool bar on the upper left hand corner of your screen. Enter in any Final Fantasy XI term, and the engine will take you directly to the FFXIclopedia page for that term. # If you do not know what you are looking for, or just wish to browse every single page available on this site, you can view an alphabetical list of ' '. Albeit an inefficient way to view this site, it will give you an idea of what is completed and what is not. # Finally, if you are just feeling adventuresome, click the ' ' link in the Navigation tool bar. This will take you to a randomly selected page in our FFXIclopedia datebase. Editing FFXIclopedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Before getting started, please refer to our FFXIclopedia:Editing Guide. Please note that the Sysops will be editing and adding to this guide frequently, so refer back to it regularly to keep up to date regarding editing policies. Please also note that FFXIclopedia has many Templates that we use for various pages on the Wiki. Please be sure to use these templates to keep the uniformity across all pages. Looking for something to edit, but don't know what? Take a look at the ' '. It's a list of pages that have links to them, but no one has created yet. Or, go to our Community Portal and keep up with our weekly Collaborations and Things to Do. Our weekly Collaborations are pages that the Sysops are looking towards the entire FFXI community for help in creating and/or editing. Funnel all your little tips and quips about the latest Collaboration into your edits to make the page as helpful as can be.